


You look but you don't see

by InnerCinema



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, F/M, Fluff, because I like the sound, drabble-ish, stuff i come up with in university, yes I call this ship demolition DimMolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first encounter was murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look but you don't see

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters but I totally ship them because they are cute! >//////

Their first encounter was murder. Their eyes met over the sliced corpse of a chubby, middle-aged Lady. _She_ just smiled with something in between bashfulness and confusion whereas _he_ was lost. Three nights, _he_ let the princess of the morgue steal _his_ dreams until he finally dared to approach _her_. Only the looks _she_ shot a certain consulting detective, pushed _him_ back, let _him_ fall silent.

It went on like this for several years. _She_ longed for the younger Holmes and _he_ craved for _her_. In fact, _he_ should have noticed the creeping changes in _her_ , for _she_ squirmed free from the spell, Sherlock had somehow cast upon _her_ , but someone anticipated _him_ eventually: Jim from IT. This sleazy, fishy guy and oh, how _he_ should be right after all?! Only few did notice, but after that disappointment, _she_ closed up on herself, looked gloomy when _she_ thought no one noticed.

Then, _he_ shouldn’t see _her_ for a long time.

\----------................------------

Their next encounter was murder. Their eyes met over the smoking intrails of her VW-Beatle, who, with his last breath, had dragged along a rabbit. _He_ smiled with something in between bashfulness and warmth and _she_ felt good for once. A few days before, Sherlock returned from the dead and reproaches from all sides added to the the three years of gnawing secrets.

To be honest, _she_ just saw the first, outright friendly face of a Yarder. They hadn’t seen each other since _his_ inclusion due to ‘unjustified loyalty towards the criminal S.H.’ and _his_ countenance made it painfully plain to _her_ how much she had missed _him_. Surely _he_ knew what had happened, certainly _he_ knew. No one acknowledged _his_ vigilant eyes immediately, but _she_ had always felt their gaze on _her_.

That was why it surprised _her_ all the more when _he_ called the towing service, leaned next to _her_ against the crash barrier and asked: “Would you like to have a coffee afterwards?”

“Yes. Gladly!”

And the smile _she_ received for _her_ answer… _She_ swore silently, that _she_ wanted to see it more often.


End file.
